Tabitha
Tabitha is a paranormal character within the Scary Movie franchise. She is a combined parody of Samara Morgan from "The Ring" series and Sadako Yamamura from the Japanese "Ring" movies. She was played by Marilyn Eng (demonic form) and Naomi Lawson-Baird (human form). Bio Tabitha was once a normal but very cruel little girl. She was adopted by a man and his wife who could not give birth. While she was young, Tabitha killed the dogs, made the horses crazy and hid the TV remote. Her foster mother eventually killed her by pushing her into an old well which would later be under the floorboards of Tom Logan and George Logan's farmhouse. Unfortunately, Before she was killed, Tabitha managed to somehow imprint her soul inside a VHS tape. When the tape was played, her angry spirit would communicate with the watcher over the telephone system to tell them they would die in seven days. On the day in question, her spirit would emerge from the TV that had played the tape and kill the person who had watched it. It's not sure how her foster father escaped this fate or was aware of it, but after keeping it safe for a while, he accidentally placed the cursed tape in a VHS cover for the movie "Pooty Tang," inadvertently resulting it to carry on its curse. Scary Movie 3 Establishing an urban legend around it, the cursed tape turned up in the home of Becka Kotler, who watched it. Seven days later during a slumber party, Becka told her friend, Katie, about it. Tabitha soon appeared and killed them both. Schoolteacher Brenda Meeks also watched the tape and was murdered by her seven days later despite not taking it seriously. Her best friend, Cindy Campbell, also watched the videotape out of curiosity while investigating Brenda's death, but she accidentally left it out to be watched by her nephew, Cody. When Tabitha called to warn Cody, Cindy took the call and argued with Tabitha before passing the message on in a note. Cindy then consulted with Shaneequa and Orpheus to try and find a way to save them both. Cindy also attempted to warn the public not to watch the tape, but her news network refused to take the tape seriously and compounded the incident by televising it on a loop, triggering a potential apocalypse. Somewhere along the way, an extra-terrestrial race somehow downloaded the tape while it was on VHS, thinking it was a copy of "Pooty Tang," and launched espionage missions to track down and stop Tabitha from killing them. Their activity brought Cindy to Tom Logan and George Logan's farmhouse where Cindy fought Tabitha in a physical form. Cindy tried to appeal to Tabitha's good side, but Tabitha just mocked her. At that moment, President Baxter Harris opened the door to the Logan cellar abruptly, knocking Tabitha back into the old well in which she had previously drowned. George Logan resealed the well with a heavy stone cover to imprison her. With Tabitha imprisoned, Cindy, Cody, the Aliens and humanity survived. Trivia * In the original ending, Cindy battles Tabitha in "The Matrix," but this version ended up so crowded with movie homages that it was dropped and the ending completely re-written. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Female